


30 Day OTP Challenge - England

by arureitiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bottom England (Hetalia), England Needs Tea (Hetalia), F/F, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arureitiu/pseuds/arureitiu
Summary: This consists of England with other pairings. ( rare pairings )I will type what pairings are there. I choose the ships by random pick using a wheel, but sometimes I pick.
Relationships: Canada/England (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), England & Northern Ireland & Scotland & Wales (Hetalia), England & Scotland & Wales (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Everyone, England/Japan (Hetalia), England/North Italy (Hetalia), England/Norway (Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), England/Wales (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Holding Hands (ItaEng)

Day 1: Holding Hands (ItaEng)

Peridot eyes gazed at his friend's saddened figure, he approached the Italian—mindful of his current state.

"Feliciano..?" The mentioned male tilted his head to look at the Brit. A frown was evident on his face, "V..Ve?"

"Want to talk about it?"

-

Feliciano always held Ludwig's hand, his large and calloused hand framed his small and a little bit of calloused hands. But when they split up, Feliciano could not bare to hold anyone's hands, always saying that Ludwig is the only one who will hold his hand.

Ludwig went back to Germany, leaving Feliciano in Italy—where he found Arthur, the man who tried to change his perspective, the one who tried convincing him that there are many more people who deserves him, and the one who helped him get over Ludwig.

Right now, that blond is hunched over his table—arms acting as the pillows while he rested his head on it. His eyes shut—soft breathing came from his mouth. The sun made his blond hair glow, as if he was an angel.

Feliciano had his eyes opened, amber eyes gazing at his sleeping friend. Amber orbs flicking over Arthur and his sketchpad whilst his hand was doing its work to sketch the blond. He was delighted when Arthur agreed to let him draw the Englishman—though Feliciano didn't tell him when he'll draw him.

While sketching, Feliciano noticed a small detail—making him turn his full attention to the Brit. Lowering his sketchbook, he made his way to Arthur.

Crouching down, he hesitantly slipped his hand in Arthur's hand. His hand was small, just like Feliciano's, his hand was at the middle of calloused and soft—as if he doesn't do housework of how soft it is. Feliciano felt nostalgia and the burden on his shoulders disappear.

It has been a year ever since he held someone's hand, the feeling of comfort when he holds someone dear to him. He could not hold anyone's hand for a year, because he thought that whenever he held hands with someone he loved—they always leave his side after.

The auburn male snapped out of his thoughts when someone gently squeezed his hand. Panicked amber eyes locked eyes with a dazed peridot ones.

"You should have told me.. that you want to hold my hand.." Arthur mumbled, intertwining his hands with Feliciano's— he flashed a small smile to the Italian.

Feliciano gulped nervously, "But if I hold your hand, you might leave—just like what they did.."

The blond reached out for Feliciano, his pale hand caressing Feliciano's cheek as a sign of assurance. "I won't leave. I don't want to leave you."

Feliciano stared at their intertwined hands before staring back at the peridot eyes. "I don't want to either."


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere (SpUk)

Thunder rumbles as they heard the rain get even more aggressive. Germany told them that they are stuck at the meeting place, since all roads are closed off for the safety of everyone.

Luckily for them, the services informed them that they have spare sleeping bags they can use. All nations decided to sleep at one place—which was the meeting room.

Right now, England can't sleep—reasons are America's nonstop ramblings, the noise the others were making, and the booming thunders.

The tapping of the pouring rain accompanied by the loud booming thunder made the blond flinch, but he made sure that no one saw that. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he grabbed a book to calm himself—but it wasn't working.

~

"Captain!" Their panicked shouts became muffled to the blond as he fell into the ocean.

Peridot eyes struggled to keep open, thunder acted as a flickering lights—waves harshly made it hard to move. Arthur felt his chest tighten as it was the cause of not knowing how to survive underwater.

Arthur may be a pirate, but he could not swim. All he could hope for right now—is for someone to find and save him. His immortality will keep him alive, but he does not know how long he can last before passing out.

He weakly reached out to the dark sky that's becoming far to him for he was sinking deeply. Alert rushed through his body when someone grabbed his reached out arm, they pulled him close to them that their body was touching.

They wrapped an arm around his waist and brushed his hair for a second as they started ascending. Once they have surfaced, exhaustion and pain came for the Brit—resulting for him start losing consciousness.

"Oi! Stay.. Artu..! Plea—" His body finally gave up, he didn't had a chance to know who it was.

~

Emerald eyes scanned over the room, the other nations were doing their usual things—except that most of them were asleep or going to sleep.

"Hey, dude. Ya lookin' for someone?" America approached the Spanish nation. Spain shook his head as he showed the American a kind smile. "No, I'm just counting if we are complete."

America raised his eyebrow, taking a bite out of his burger. "If you're looking Iggy, he's over there." The American grinned at him as he pointed at the chairs.

With a blink of an eye, the blond American was gone from his sight. And surprisingly, only some are awake.

Antonio cautiously approached the Brit, but relaxed when he found the blond asleep with a book on his lap. 'That's not a place to sleep at, Arturo.' Is what Antonio would say, but he saw the pain etched on the English nation's face.

The brown haired male sighed, carefully picking up the other—carrying him straight to his sleeping bag. After Antonio made the other comfortable in his bag, he set out to go to his own sleeping bag—but he halted when a hand weakly grabbed his hand.

"D..Don't go.."

-

Emerald orbs closed, his hold on the Brit made the other's pain on his face disappear. Slowly brushing his messy blond locks while singing a quiet lullaby. His hold on the Brit tightening protectively when the thunder boomed—making Arthur flinch in his sleep.

A hand gripped itself on Antonio's shirt, "Thank.. you.."

Antonio chuckled, Arthur had done the same thing when the Spaniard saved him from drowning—yet Arthur didn't know who saved him. Soon, he felt himself falling asleep.


	3. Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top notes:   
> Meg Williams - Canada  
> Alice Kirkland - England
> 
> It's Female—gender bent. Not nyo, since nyotalia's personalities are a bit different that the hetalia ones.

Day 3: Gaming/Watching A Movie (Fem!Maple Tea)

Alice sighed, scrolling through her phone in boredom. There was nothing she can do—she finished what she needs to do. And she's not in the mood for embroidery nor gardening.

Ping!

The blonde Brit hums in curiosity as she opened an app that she hasn't opened for a while. The bored peridot eyes widened when she realised who messaged her.

Meg: Hi...?

Alice: Hello, love.

Meg: Are you free today?

Alice: I am not busy today, is there a problem?

Meg: Can I come over to your house?

Alice: You're welcome here anytime, love.

In case you're wondering, how did Meg and Alice meet? Well, they met in a game. Alice stumbled upon Meg—who was struggling at a quest, and helped her with everything. The two finally exchanged numbers when they gained trust to each other, and it was rare for Meg to visit Alice- since she's from Canada.

But there are times when Meg's willing to go over to UK just to see Alice. And that kind of times is what is happening right now.

The blonde female fell on her seat when she heard her doorbell ring accompanied by a voice she has not heard for a long time. "A..Alice, it's Meg!"

Having no time to change clothes nor make herself at least a little proper, she answered the door. There stood Meg, her strawberry blonde hair tied up into pigtails, and wearing her casual maple hoodie.

"Meg, I didn't expect you to be here so soon." The mentioned female rubbed her neck in a nervous manner—a small smile grazing her lips. "I just really wanted to see you.."

Alice gestured for the Canadian to come inside the house, the female hesitantly entered the household, letting the Englishwoman lead her to the living room.

"Is there something you want to do?" Alice made herself comfortable as she leaned on the strawberry blonde Canadian. "Can we watch Titanic?"

The Brit raised her eyebrow, "Alright, I haven't seen that one—but I have heard of it."

-

"One day, let's recreate the Titanic pose but much more romantic—and we'll make sure that we won't die."

Meg giggled at Alice's statement, slowly grabbing Alice's pale hand—she brought it over to her lips and kissed her knuckles. Looking up, her violet eyes gazing intently at Alice's peridot orbs.

"I'll make sure of that."


	4. On A Date (PortEng)

Day 4: On A Date (PortEng)

After the world conference, other nations were curious as to why England and Portugal are standing next to each other, chatting with each other openly--since that rarely happens anymore because of their busy schedules. The words they heard were 'date' and 'meeting' at their conversation, so they assumed that they are talking about the next meeting.

The two split ways, both having a small smile on their faces--which made them curious. But they paid their own business.

-

Arthur leaned on his door after closing it, the flushed smile he was surpassing finally showed. João agreed to have a date with him, of course--Arthur could not say that in person, he asked it in the letters he always write for the Portuguese.

"Was it a success, Arthur..?" A quiet voice spoke, peridot eyes blinked as he looked forward. "Yeah, he agreed. Thank you for asking, Meg." The Canadian fairy smiled while nodding her head, patting the Brit's head. "Do you need help for your date?"

The blond Brit shakes his head, "No need. João wants it casual."

After a lot of mental preparation, Arthur chose to wear his green cardigan that hides a button up shirt, and pants. To pass time, he rereads his books. But his reading time got interrupted when he heard a familiar voice approaching the library.

"Putangina, England." (It's a bad word) Philippines bursted the door open, shaking the Englishman's shoulders. "Yung oras England! Oras!" (The time, England! Time!)

The confused peridot eyes glanced at the clock, it was five minutes until their date. Arthur sighs, "I should have known you'd visit, Phil. (The Filipino glared at him) I know, I'll leave."

The blond head stood from his seat, and went to their meeting place.

The sun was already going down, the forest made it clear to see. Arthur sat at the edge of the cliff, admiring the scenery playing in front of him. Choosing a beautiful spot like this, João really knows how to be romantic.

Plus, this spot brings back memories. When Arthur was younger, João became friends with him—unbeknownst to both that they are nations, and considered their friendship as a 'human' one. And when he met João here again when he was in his teens, building an alliance with each other—making their strong oldest alliance.

A weight was placed at the blond's shoulders, interrupting the Brit from reminiscing about the past. Arthur did not look to know who it is, he knows that it's the Portuguese. The mentioned male sat next to him, a small smile grazing on his lips.

"You're early." He stated, the Englishman chuckled. "You're just late." Pale hands gripped the slightly big jacket that the Portuguese handed him.

"Didn't think you still remember this place." Arthur muttered, peridot eyes scanning over the other. Feeling eyes on him, João locked eyes with Arthur. "Of course, I would."

Comfortable silence overtook them, feeling relaxed at each other's presence. Rustles erupted from the bushes, making the two immediately on guard—readied hands placed on where they hide their weapon. Rustlings become furious and fast, before whatever was causing it revealed itself. It was a group of rabbits.

Finding this situation funny, João and Arthur laughed—removing their hands from their weapons. The Brit approached the rabbits, crouching down to pet them.

Chartreuse orbs stared at the warm scene in front of him. "Rabbits always show up when you come to any forests." João chuckled silently when his mind thought of something, 'It's like children greeting their mother.'

"I have a charm." Arthur sarcastically replied, picking up one of the rabbits as if he's holding a baby.

"So that's why I'm attracted to you." The blond sputtered in surprise at João's sudden flirt with him. Peridot eyes glaring at him, the Portuguese raised both of his arms in defense.

Covering his mouth with one hand, Arthur stifled a laugh at João's attempt of making things 'more' romantic. But it did make his heart warm at João's determination to bond with him.

Tan hand was outstretched in front of him, looking up—João held his pale hand. The Portuguese leading him back to the edge of the cliff.

The sun was already gone, the moon replacing it. The stars revealed itself in the skies. Arthur gaped, everything felt like it came from a movie. Blinking—checking to see if this was real, it is real. He's here with his beloved, this is what he always wanted to happen. A smile forming in his lips, resting his head on the brown haired male.

Chartreuse eyes watched the blond's actions, releasing their intertwined hands—and placed his arm around Arthur, pulling him closer to him. The Brit mumbled something, João raised his eyebrow at him. "What was that?"

A blush was evident on the Englishman as he clearly repeated, "I love.. you.."

Chartreuse orbs widened in surprise, his face suddenly felt hot as his brain processed the words the other said to him. "Eu também te amo." (I love you too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually just want to include Philippines there for a second, I really don't know their relationship with each other so yeah.
> 
> I just used google translate at the Portuguese part, sorry if it's the wrong translation.


	5. Kissing (2p!Japan x 1p!England)

Day 5: Kissing (2p!Japan x 1p!England)

Kuro and Arthur met when they were younger, England not knowing that he is the 2p Japan. Kuro found him alone in the woods, nowhere to go to. He tried convincing the Brit to stay in his house, but the boy refused. 

"They'll hurt you too if I stay with you.." Is what the English nation said, red eyes widened in shock. "Who?"

The blond began to hesitate, "It's.. no one.." The 1p did not seek for help, even if he was alone and hurt. Being bored of no one to play with, Kuro started secretly following the 1p. He found out who was hurting Arthur, even so--the boy did not hurt them with his bow, he could not.

"Hey." 

The crouching blond flinched as he looked up, seeing the Japanese male--he relaxed a little. "What are you doing here..?"

"I have nothing to do, so entertain me." The black haired male sat next to the other, he noticed the peridot eyes held panic and worry. "L..Like what?"

Kuro placed his hand on the Brit's shoulder, humming as he is thinking of something--this made the English nation more nervous when the other smirked. "This"

The hand that was placed on his shoulder went to behind his neck, and pulled him forward. "Wha--!" His yell was cut off as lips were smashed on his lips. Mind you, their physical age was 7 back then--Kuro's mind is too mature for him to think of (NSFW).

The Brit didn't know what to do when he felt a tongue slip inside his mouth, completely devouring him. Both of his hands being pinned by Kuro's hands. 

This went on for a minute until the 2p released his hold on the male, a mischievous smirk still on his lips. He spoke in a husky and menacing tone, "I stole your first kiss, Arthur."

\- 

After that incident, the two did not talk about that. But they were still pretty close with each other, close enough for the other to know if there is something bothering the other and close enough to hold each other (hugging). And that is different when it comes to Kuro and Arthur.

Because the both of them doesn't let anyone make any physical contact with them, Kuro is not the type of person to hug someone, same goes for Arthur. 

But, during their teens, Kuro suddenly disappeared without saying any goodbye to the Brit. This left the English nation to be hurt.

"Are you okay, Arthur san?" Kiku.. 

The Englishman nodded his head, showing the Japanese man a small smile. "I'm okay, sorry for spacing out." The other returned the smile, "I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Arthur pushes his past thoughts aside, 'This is not the time to be regretting. He left, get ahold of yourself—he's never coming back.'

The more England learns about magic, the more he knew that Kuro was a 2p. Though the location and how to go to the 2p world was unknown. 

"Angleterre, don't you think it's rude to ignore the person speaking in front?" France teased, the two got into a fight—causing the chaos of the world meeting. But the chaos halted when the door bursted open, there entered many familiar yet unrecognisable faces.

"Who are you and state your business!!" Germany demanded, his hand getting closer to his weapon. An Italy look-a-like stepped out. "We're your 2p. Aka Another colour. We're your opposites."

"We're not here to fight," A malicious glint crossed his fuchsia eyes. "Unless you want to."

"Actually, I came here to collect what's mine." A deep voice spoke up, revealing who he is. The peridot eyes widened in realisation, 'Kuro..!'

As fast as lightning, Arthur felt himself getting lifted off the ground and placed into someone's arms. He heard a growl coming from Italy's 2p, "Kuro! Put him down."

The black haired male didn't pay attention to the fuming Italian and left the room with the Englishman in his arms. He led the two of them to the forest that Arthur never entered again, as it was nostalgic and painful.

"What— Kuro?" The male set him down to lean against the tree, the Japanese male had a blunt face. "Yes. The one who stole your first kiss."

One of Kuro's hand rested on Arthur's head, and did the same thing he did when they were kids. He kissed him, instead of being forceful, he was passionately kissing him. 

The Brit relaxed to the kiss, letting the male do what he wants. The two pulled back, "You're mine. I'm sorry for leaving.."


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most shortest oneshot I have ever written.

Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes (PrUk)

"Gilbert." A hoarse voice called out, the albino hummed in reply whilst continuing on cooking breakfast for them. He heard quiet footsteps nearing him, indicating that the 'sleeping beauty' is behind him because of the soft breathing.

"Kesesesese. Guten morgen, hase." (Good morning, bunny)

The Prussian turned his body to face the other, his pale hands encasing Arthur's flustered healthy pale cheeks. This earned a groan from the shorter male as the Brit lazily leaned back to remove Gilbert's hold—but gave up seconds later.

"Good morning, love.." Arthur slightly tiptoed to kiss the Prussian's lips, pulling back—peridot eyes scanned over the male. "You're wearing my boxers, Gil." He pointed at the union jack underwear that the albino is wearing. The taller did not seem to be aware of this until now since he laughed when the other pointed it out.

"Kesesese! And that awesome shirt is owned by the awesome me!"

"What?" Arthur's British accent thickened as he was confused, looking down—he realised that Gilbert was right. He's wearing his button up shirt, a bit loose but it was comfortable enough to sleep with it again.

The Brit huffed in annoyance, his tsundere side showing (if Gilbert has to say). The albino went back on cooking while the other set up the table.

"My clothes look on you, hase. Wear them often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really familiar with the British terms, like underpants are briefs..? Boxer shorts are loose underwear? I am did not come from an English speaking country to know this kind of thing, so I'm sorry if I made a mistake. Feel free to correct.


	7. Cosplay (AsaKiku)

Day 7: Cosplaying (AsaKiku)

Actor (Normal) AU

"Cardverse? I have never heard of that before, Kiku." Peridot eyes gazed at the clothes that the Japanese male is showing him. The clothes' colour scheme was blue, purple, and a little bit of white--it contrasted properly with each other.

"It is an AU that our fans created." Of course their fans would do that, they are popular all around the world for being an excellent actors--and sometimes singers.

The Brit leaned with interest, the other continues his explanation. "You're the queen of Spades, alongside with your former student Alfred san as the King, and Yao san as your Jack."

Before the other could protest about him being a queen, Kiku already beat him to it. "I am also a queen, Queen of Hearts. Ludwig san as the King, and Feliciano kun as the Jack."

Beep!

The two flipped out their phones, both received a message from their manager. The blond sighed, turning his phone off. "They actually agreed on making a bloody series about that 'Cardverse'."

The black haired male smiled a little, handing Arthur the clothes. "They have informed the others as well. Yao san said we should wear the clothes, there will be shooting later."

Arthur did what he's told and went to the changing room, replacing his 'going out for fun' clothes (punk-ish clothing) to a formal and elegant 'queen' styled look. He didn't touch his hair, and just let it be. He admired his outfit, their fans had a sense of style to pick such elegant outfits.

"Asa san?" A knock came from the door as Kiku spoke, this startled the other but quickly answered the door. He saw that the other had already changed. The black haired male wore a traditional kimono with hearts in it.

The enigma male held a blank face as he showed the Brit his phone. It was a picture of him and Alfred, sharing a bed in the AU. "What the..!"

"You're cheating on me, Asa san?" Kiku had a fake pained look on his usual calm face, the other started panicking and denied every bit of it.

"Then, do you love me?"

That blew the fuse, the blond's usual pale skin turned red in embarrassment, his eyes widening as he placed his hands on his mouth. "Git! Don't assume things you see online! I— ugh. It's not like I don't love you-" And he hid himself by crouching on the ground, his hands covering his face.

The Japanese male chuckled at the flustered male in front of him, 'Tsundere..'

Brown orbs caught a glimpse of a tilting little hat that is placed on Arthur's blond locks. "You look powerful in that outfit, Asa san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is considered as cosplaying, but they cosplayed an AU of Hetalia..? So it counts..?
> 
> I can't describe Arthur's outfit, it's hard—especially if I'm lazy and don't want to search it up andddd I'm dum dumb. (❁'▽'❁)
> 
> Not actually how I wanted it to end, but I am having a writer's block. Yayyy. -_-


End file.
